Instinto de conservación
by Cydonnia
Summary: Naruto confiaba mucho en su instinto de conservación, y este le decía que algo pasaba entre Sakura‐chan y el teme. El rubio debería aprender a escuchar... y no pagar la comida de cualquiera.


Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para hacer historias con el fin de entretener.

**Instinto de conservación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto confiaba mucho en su instinto de conservación, y este le decía que algo pasaba entre Sakura‐chan y el teme.

No estaba muy seguro de cuál era el problema, ni siquiera podía asegurar que hubiera uno en primer lugar. Si bien Naruto no se consideraba alguien muy brillante, y por lo tanto, no podía decir que su inteligencia fuera infalible, su instinto de conservación sí que era bueno y atento.

Era lo que le había salvado el trasero muchas veces, como cuando empezaba a cagarla con Sakura y decidía dejar de molestarla antes de que su amiga lo mandara directo al hospital, para luego torturarlo ella misma mientras le acomodaba los huesos rotos.

Su instinto de conservación se activaba cuando el ambiente se caldeaba y tensaba; en ese preciso momento, millones de partículas parecían estallar cerca de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Era una de las pocas veces en que lograba ponerse realmente nervioso, casi al punto de la histeria, como cuando le propuso a Hinata… bueno, no era el mejor momento para sonrojarse.

Se supone que no debería ser así, pensaba el rubio. Estaba en Ichiraku, con un enorme, suculento y rebosante tazón de ramen frente a él: su pecado culinario predilecto; los aromas de las especies envolvían el puesto volviendo aún más delicioso su platillo; el ligero viento del verano se colaba hasta refrescarle los pies, y los sonidos de voces alegres provenientes de la calle le enorgullecían, pues Konoha por fin tenía su merecida paz; como un plus, su falta de obligaciones le permitieron cenar con sus dos mejores amigos, sus incondicionales: Sakura‐chan y el teme.

Todas las condiciones eran impecables, todo debería ser perfecto, y aun así, no podía evitar pensar que algo fallaba… y ese algo era tan fuerte que se imponía frente a todo lo demás, como un titán hambriento por atención.

Fue así que volteó a su derecha y se alarmó un poco al ver el explosivo sonrojo que colmaba las mejillas de Sakura; su mirada verde estaba fija en su tazón, aunque ni siquiera había tomado los palillos, mucho menos había probado algo; su postura era rígida, tensa, y cuando llevó su mano al vaso para beber un poco de agua, le tembló.

Era indudable: estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Escuchó un vaso de vidrio aporrearse contra la mesa, el sonido le llegó desde su izquierda; Naruto pensó que Sasuke lo había roto y giró su rostro al instante; el objeto seguía intacto —milagrosamente—, pero los ojos negros del Uchiha parecían incendiarse.

No lo miraba a él, de hecho, de no ser por la situación por demás rara que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto se hubiera sentido insultado por la forma en que su amigo pasaba de él. Dirigía su mirada a Sakura; su mandíbula estaba tensa; su ceño fruncido; toda su postura parecía gritar el su nivel de agresividad.

Otro indudable: Sasuke estaba enojado.

—¡Sakura‐chan! ¿No vas a comer nada? —dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la aludida.

Quería componer la situación —o al menos enterarse qué carajo estaba pasando—, y decidió que con Sakura era más accesible hablar, pues temía que diciéndole algo a Sasuke, éste le lanzara el tazón de ramen en la cara sin mediar palabra.

—Ah… no… Lo siento, Naruto, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Pero si no comiste nada, así vas a desapareces —rió un poco, pero Sakura no movió ni un milímetro los ojos en su dirección.

_Porque eso implicaría ver a Sasuke._

El pensamiento acudió a su mente como si lo hubieran introducido a presión en su cerebro, ya que no tenía ni idea de dónde había llegado, pero gracias a ello, se dio cuenta de que si ambos no se comportaban con naturalidad, era porque estaban involucrados en lo mismo.

Entonces cometió una imprudencia, porque entre sus muchos talentos, había uno que resaltaba bastante: cagarla.

—Anda, Sakura‐chan, dime qué te hizo el teme esta vez.

Fue instantáneo, aunque imprevisible; el rubio habría tenido más oportunidades de anticipar que un rayo le cayera en la cabeza.

Sakura tensó la espalda y se sonrojo aún más —como si eso fuera posible—, y Sasuke apartó a Naruto como si de un muñeco se tratase, tomó a Sakura del brazo, e incluso con el sharingan activado, salió del local raudo y violento como un huracán.

Naruto no pudo evitar enfadarse, y estaba dispuesto a salir tras sus —en su opinión— trastornados amigos, cuando una voz jocosa y tranquila le llegó desde atrás.

—Alto, Naruto, no te metas en sus asuntos, ellos tienen cosas que resolver.

—¿¡Kakashi‐sensei!? ¿Qué…? ¿¡Desde hace cuánto esta ahí!?

En efecto, Kakashi estaba sentado en un extremo apartado de la mesa, relajado como si no hubiera sido testigo del reciente acontecimiento. Su tazón de ramen estaba vacío.

—Bueno, tenía hambre, y no quería interrumpirlos… Por cierto, gracias por invitar, Naruto —dijo, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, desapareció tras una nube de humo.

—¿Qué… qué acaba de pasar? —Naruto parpadeó confundido y giró su cuerpo para salir del Ichiraku en busca de respuestas.

—¡Eh, Naruto! Ni se te ocurra irte sin pagar todo esto —exclamó el viejo Ichiraku, agitando la cuchara en amenaza.

Y así Naruto se quedó sin dinero por el resto del mes.

.

.

.

En una calle desierta de Konoha, Sasuke tenía a Sakura acorralada en un árbol. Él quería respuestas así tuviera que amenazar a toda la villa; sí, lo tenían entre ceja y ceja a pesar de haber sido perdonado, pero a Sasuke no le importaba mucho la opinión ajena si significaba un obstáculo en sus objetivos.

En ese momento, la pequeña y rosa figura de su compañera de equipo era su objetivo más firme.

Quizás era su objetivo desde los últimos años, pero no le gustaba admitirlo ni siquiera a él mismo.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué me estas evitando o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo? —demandó, lucía aterrador con la mirada escarlata refulgiendo en sus ojos.

—No tengo nada que decir —Sakura retorció sus manos con angustia sin querer devolverle la mirada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; estaba aterrada. No quería perderlo, no después de lo que le costó hacerse un espacio en su vida, pero la realidad la había abrumado y no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerle frente sola, no estaba preparada. Habían sido tan imprudentes…

Sasuke nunca fue alguien paciente, y mucho menos gozaba de tacto, pero cuando algo involucraba a Sakura, perdía los estribos aún más; el hecho era que no soportaba que algo concerniente a ella se le escapara de las manos.

—¡Dímelo ya de una puta vez!

—¡Estoy embarazada! —estalló, y al instante se arrepintió, así que las lágrimas se escaparon sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Semanas intentando que él no se diera cuenta, porque no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción. Era una cobarde, ella quería a su bebé, e iba a tenerlo con Sasuke o sin él, pero no quería escuchar el rechazo de su parte… porque una cosa es que la rechazara a ella, otra muy distinta es que lo hiciera con su hijo.

Y de pronto sintió un golpe delicado en su frente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alzara la vista y observara los ojos negros de Sasuke, su rostro pacífico, hasta un poco burlón.

—Ya deja de llorar, molestia… Si te vas a poner aún más insoportable y sentimental con lo del bebé, no me la pasaré muy tranquilo viviendo contigo.

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza y tranquilidad, que Sakura no pudo evitar pensar ser víctima de una broma; llevada por el rencor, le contestó con ímpetu.

—¡Nunca te pedí vivir contigo, estúpido!

—Yo tampoco, solo te estoy informando que serás mi esposa, y eso es todo, molesta.

Sakura se sonrojó y su pulso estalló en cada parte de su anatomía. Quizás a otra mujer le hubiera parecido insultante su… proposición, ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo fuera tal cual, pero ella lo conocía.

Él quería que ella fuera su familia, crear un hogar, juntos.

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, y alzó su rostro para besarlo; Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y correspondió el beso.

.

.

.

En su casa, Naruto maldecía a diestra y siniestra mientras Hinata, su hermosa prometida, lo observaba preocupada sentada en la cama.

—¡Es que estaban más raros que nunca, Hinata‐chan, te lo juro! ¡Casi me asfixiaba de la tensión que había! El teme casi me mata ¡Yo sabía que algo peligroso estaba pasando!

—Naruto‐kun… ¿No será que Sakura‐san no le dijo a Uchiha‐san que estáaembarazada? —Hinata le había contado aquello a Naruto, esa misma mañana, mientras éste bostezaba murmurando la palabra ramen.

La mujer de ojos perla pensaba que Naruto ya lo sabía.

—¿¡Qué!? —y saltó por la ventana, perdiéndose entre las calles de Konoha, en busca de sus amigos.

De camino compraría unos chocolates… y luego cambiaría el plan por unas flores silvestres al darse cuenta que en su billetera solo había polvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Aadskjdmkdc, ¡hola! Tenía ganas de escribir algo SS porque, daaaamn, **¡SOMOS CANON,** **BITCHES!** Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar y no puedo estar más feliz, wiiii. Además, es la primera vez que subo un SS aquí, pero me verán más seguido ;D

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten, porque eso me motiva a seguir n-n ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
